The Love Expert
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "Maybeck was being romantically deprived. Ever since Charlene left for California, he felt mope-y and empty inside. Lately though, Maybeck had become somewhat of an expert in the art of reading into people's relationships."


_Short companion piece to "Prom". Do not need to read one to understand the other. Not sure I like were this one was headed but . . . takes place during Book Seven when the gang is flying to California. Reviews are appreciated. If you have a question though please sign in. I can not answer them on "guest." Bonus points if you know what the title is from!_

_Enjoy!_

Maybeck was being romantically deprived. Ever since Charlene left for California, he felt mope-y and empty inside. Lately though, Maybeck had become somewhat of an expert in the art of reading into people's relationships. Maybe it was the artist in him but the body language and expressions of those around him had become increasingly fascinating to him now that he had taken notice. If he was being completely honest with himself, the way he watched people was borderline creepy but it was one of the coping mechanisms through the suffering long distance relationship.

It was just their luck that his next victims happened to be his best friends.

Willa and Philby were the couple everyone expected to happen. They probably new sooner or later they would get together, too. It was only a matter of time.

There was one point in his life, it was long ago and if you ask him he will completely deny it, that Maybeck had a crush on Willa. He couldn't refute her beauty. She was cute. The keepers hung out all the time back then. She was smart too. And not in an in your face kind of way that made you shrink. There was never any pressure that came with being her friend. But then there was the incident with the anagram on the train in the Animal Kingdom.

They had been searching for Jess when Amanda had called them to meet up at the vet clinic. Together Finn, Philby, Willa, and Maybeck boarded the train across the park and compiled all of their clues together. It was obvious there was a spark between them. Willa had figured out the puzzle first and taunted Philby until he figured it out. Maybeck, all the while, sat behind them watching the banter with a pang of uncomfortable ease.

Surprisingly, he did not feel jealousy. It left more of an awkward and protective feeling in his gut. His crush on Willa turned into a brotherly care. Maybeck wanted more than anything to get off the train and get the day over with.

The first suspicious act happened the day before they left for California. Maybeck sat shot gun in the van listening to the two bicker in the backseat as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Still no answer from Finn," Philby complained. "That's the fifth time I called him. Why is he not answering?"

Spy through the side view mirror, he could see Willa roll her eyes. "He is at prom, Dell. I highly doubt that he wants to talk to you right now."

"I sent him at least a dozen messages, too." Philby replied bitterly.

"Are you telling me you weren't distracted at your prom?"

Sensing that there was a story to be told here, Maybeck turned in his seat. Willa was stile gazing out the windows. Her eyes captured in light. Philby stared at her with a hurt expression. Maybeck was about to call him out on it, something inside him said that the comment was meant to sting Dell, but he was too late.

"We're here guys," Brad interjected. "Don't worry, one of you can go in a grab him."

Willa opened her side door and climbed out. "I'll go."

"No, no, I will go." Philby told them, holding up a hand to Willa as he rounded the other side of the car.

Willa let out a deep breath, turning to lean against the van with her arms crossed. Maybeck rolled down his window and leaned outside the vehicle, chin resting on his arms. "What happened at prom?" he asked curious to know the story. Willa smiled, letting out a short laugh she replied. "Nothing."

"No, c'mon," he nudged her. "Did he have a hot date or something?"

Soon she let up, "Something like that."

Looking to the doors she shivered. It was a cold night in Florida. Willa wore a pair of black runner's leggings and a dark windbreaker to match. Her Puma's were laced up. It looked like she was ready to go for a jog. Not go to sleep and dream her way to California.

The next day there was another strange occurrence. Maybeck sat in the back of the car this time. Disney had sent the car to pick up him and Philby, and take them to the airport. Another car would be sent to retrieve the other two keepers.

Upon arrival at the Philby household, there was a surprise waiting on the porch. Not only was Philby waiting there but Willa was with him. Maybeck shook his head astonished. "My god." Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

Mrs. Philby jumped out of the door way to give not Philby but Willa a hug goodbye, she did not hesitate before blowing a kiss to the girl upon their release. Willa made her way down the steps she had previously been sitting on and handed her bags to the driver who had exited that car. Philby, meanwhile, was getting his turn to say goodbye to his mother.

Willa jumped in the car, "What?" she asked Maybeck who was giving her a look of scrutiny.

"You and Mrs. Philby seem close." He commented.

"So?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just observing." Willa moved into the back seat, right behind him. "Another observation: you are supposed to be in the car with Finn. What did you drive over here this morning just so you could spend time with your boy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, for one, he is _not my _boy. Two, of course not, I spent the night."

Maybeck froze; this hadn't been the answer he was expecting. Before he could reply, Philby jumped in the car.

The private plane had been something special and luxurious. It was small, business purposes only, but grand. It was what Maybeck would guess to be first class seating filling an entire plan. The group of five set off for their own seats. Maybeck and Finn sat close to the back. Each picked a window seat, which allowed for two seats and an aisle to separate them. Meanwhile a few rows up, Philby claimed the aisle seat and Willa was lucky enough for the window. Their relationship seemed too simple for them to be dating. It was too subtle. Maybeck was more confused than anything.

He watched them casually whisper through the spaces between the seats. A few times Maybeck left his seat to go watch them. The first time, Philby had his laptop out in front of him playing a movie of some sort. Him and Willa both listened to the sound through their own respective pairs of headphones but Willa was only half paying attention. She had a book open on her lap. Maybeck told them he was going to find something to drink and asked them if they wanted anything. Philby shook his head and nudged Willa, who was too absorbed in her book to hear the question. She politely said no before turning her attention back to the pages.

The second time Maybeck crossed them he was on his way back from the bathroom. Willa had given up on her book since the last time, as well as put her hair up into a messy braid. Wavy strands were sprawled around her face but Maybeck guessed the look was unintentional. She has instead turned to watch the screen in front of Philby, sitting on the back of her legs. Maybeck noted how bored they looked. Neither spoke to each other, Philby propped his head on his hand leaned on the armrest between him and Willa. The girl's eyes were glazing over. Neither acknowledged him.

The third time Maybeck just wanted to stretch out his legs. He was not used to long flights like this. Walking down the aisle this time he caught Philby out of his seat. The boy approached the red-head to see he was laying a blanket across a sleeping Willa. Slowly, Philby pulled out her ear buds as well.

"Hey man," Philby acknowledged sitting down again to let his friend through.

Being as smooth as he was, Maybeck greeted, "What's up with you and Willa?"

"WH-what do you mean?" he asked back, anxiously looking to Willa next to him to make sure she was sleeping.

"I mean, are you to dating yet or not? I know we haven't been together a lot recently but I thought I would get some heads-up if . . . this happened. I have been watching you two the last couple days. Something is going on. I know it. But then again something is always going on between the two of you."

Philby turned to his computer pretending to look something up online. "We're not dating. Nothing is happening." He watched the brunette from the corner of his eye. "Just friends."

"You love her though, right?" Philby's head snapped up. "And she loves you?"

The red head leaned across the aisle and whispered. "I don't know what your deal is, man, but this is known of your business."

"It is my business if this mission goes wrong." Maybeck did not know where the line came from. It must have had some sort of underlying truth to it though. Philby looked taken back by the comment so Maybeck pressured forward. "Let's say one of you gets hurt tomorrow, or the next day, or however long they keep us out here. We know how ruthless these OT's are. Someone could die, or be taken hostage, or threatened. Who knows? But I have to know where your mind is at."

"What about you and Charlene?"

"I asked you first." Maybeck countered.

Philby's face went stony. "It's complicated . . . She doesn't quite believe what I say to her. She thinks that getting together now, because we are facing this tragedy, is pointless; that it will only hurt us when we realize the truth. The truth that we are letting fears decide who we love. Willa thinks that because everything is ending I am becoming sentimental."

"And you are letting her believe that?! You two are both so stubborn," he muttered. "Dude, fear doesn't decide who you like and don't like. You do. Adding fear to the mix should just highlight who you care about more. You're gushy feelings are coming because she is right this is the end. We finished high school, our childhood is practically over. Hopefully this crusade will come to an end quickly; it has traumatized me enough over the past few years. I would like to go to college you know without having to dream myself to Disney World."

"That would be nice, I guess."

"You two, you and Willa, you're the brains of our entire operation. If you think about, you're already on the same wavelength when it comes to fighting villains. Just transfer that thinking to feelings."

Just then, Maybeck saw Brad standing up from his seat and walking towards them. He had been listening to music before so there was no way he could have heard them. Maybeck decided he might as well shut up here.

"Hey, guys," he approached. "We're about an hour from landing. We need to have a debriefing before we get to the airport." The boys nodded in understanding and the older man moved on to tell Finn. "Wake up Willa while you are at it. She needs to hear this too."

Maybeck stood up, "I guess I will leave you two alone then. Do you remember how Willa woke you up in Mexico? I think it's time you returned the favor." He winked and left, hearing Philby mumble in disgust. Of course, he remembered.


End file.
